Peor para el Sol
by Lirit Choiseul
Summary: AU/HUMANOS. "-No vayas a enamorarte"- Es la petición de Bella. Un bar. Un par de extraños que se encuentran. Deseo irrefrenable. Y Una noche en donde nada existe mas que ellos... E/B.


**Disclaimer**_: Twilight y Peor para el Sol son copyright de Stephenie Meyer y Joaquín Sabina, respectivamente. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener._

**Peor para el Sol**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

**Lirit Choiseul**

**/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/**

_Peor para el sol que se mete a las siete en la cuna del mar a roncar mientras un servidor le levanta la falda a la luna._

Nueva noche.

Nuevas experiencias vividas en ese día a tan solo horas de terminar.

El mismo bar de siempre.

Viernes por la noche, el lugar despejado. Usual. Era por eso que lo frecuentaba; la poca afluencia de gente en el local lograba tranquilizarlo. Saludo a Laurent –el tipo tras la barra- con un movimiento de cabeza, se sentó en el lugar de siempre y pidió el trago usual. Le bebió de un trago, para liberar tensiones acumuladas en el hospital donde laboraba. Dirigió su dedo índice al vaso ahora vació el cual le fue rellenado al poco. Le bebió despacio, disfrutando del sabor.

Una mujer de cabellos color fresa se acerco a él. Le sonrió coqueta. Edward no la miro. Ella frunció el seño y doblo mas su cuerpo, dando un agradable vistazo de sus pechos a cualquier caballero.

-Laurent- Llamo el hombre con ojos verdes sin inmutarse por la fémina a su lado –Dame otro.

Una pierna cruzada. Un vestido que descubre más de sus muslos. Un trago que se bebe despacio y unos ojos masculinos que se cierran. Mas licor, una mano con uñas carmín que se cierra con enfado, un bufido de la mujer a su lado y Edward se encuentra nuevamente solo.

Rutina.

Cada noche una mujer distinta se aproxima a él para probar suerte; mentiroso seria si dijese que ninguna lo había conseguido. No recordaba el nombre de ninguna pese a ser solo unas pocas. Gustaba de mantener el anonimato –razón por la cual no salía con compañeras de trabajo-, les seducía con algunas palabras, una bebida de su parte, una sonrisa por respuesta. Daba un nombre cualquiera menos el real, les llevaba a lugares apartados de donde verdaderamente residía y al final del encuentro, sin esperar nada y negando dar datos personales que la mujer le pedía, se vestía y se marchaba.

Aquella noche no estaba de humor para eso.

-Era realmente encantadora, amigo –Dijo Laurent mirando hacia donde la dama emprendió camino.

-No estoy de humor el día de hoy –Contesto moviendo su vaso en círculos.

-Jornada pesada, ¿eh? –Pregunto mientras limpiaba la barra con un trapo color blanco.

-Ni que lo digas. –Otro sorbo. –Tres operaciones… Creí que nunca acabaría.

Laurent sonrió. Edward era de sus clientes más frecuentes y agradables. No hablaba mucho, no causaba escándalos ni armaba barullo. Solo se sentaba ahí, en el lugar de siempre, pidiendo el trago acostumbrado; a veces conversaban, otras simplemente bebía, manteniendo el silencio que rodeaba la atmósfera de aquel bar apartado del bullicio.

Laurent apreciaba a las personas como Edward –clientes buenos, honrados, trabajadores, que ofrecían una platica interesante e inteligente y que dejaban buenas propinas- razón por la cual le extrañaba y, porque no decirlo, preocupaba verlo tan solitario.

-Una buena mujer es lo que tú necesitas, Edward –Comento limpiando un vaso.

El aludido sonrió con burla. –Si, claro. –Hablo con sarcasmo. –Una mujer.

–Alguien dulce, gentil, que te espere por las noches.

-Avísame si encuentras una para mí. –Rió. -Te abandonaría si la hallara, lo sabes.

-Se te extrañara sin duda. –Contesto. –Pero podré sobrellevar la perdida si se que es por una buena causa.

El hombre de cabellos cobrizos negó con la cabeza. –Algún día, Laurent. –Alzo su bebida. –Algún día.

Así se dio por terminada esa conversación con una victoria mas para el caballero enfundado en un elegante traje. El barman sacudió su cabeza pesaroso; era caso perdido hacerle entender algo a tan testarudo personaje. Dio la espalda a su mejor cliente para atender a alguien mas. Mientras, Edward se perdió en sus pensamientos.

Una mujer.

¿Realmente era lo que necesitaba?

Su cabeza se nublo en ideas descabelladas.

Imagino alguien que le esperara en casa al terminar de trabajar, que lo recibiera con una hermosa sonrisa y la cena preparada. Alguien con quien compartiera sus vivencias día a día y fuera recompensado por las suyas. Con quien compartir abrazos, la ducha, besos, caricias. Vivencias. Una cama caliente, unos brazos suaves y confortantes.

Un alma gemela.

Algo que él no tenía.

¿No la habría hallado ya si existiera?

Bufo en voz baja para que nadie le oyera y se respondió a si mismo su primera pregunta.

No.

No necesitaba a una mujer.

Se conformaba con alguien que le sirviera para deshacerse de tensiones y liberar sus frustraciones sexuales.

Para todo lo demás existían los amigos. Y ¿Por qué no? Las mascotas.

El ruido de una silla al arrastrarse en el suelo le regreso a la realidad. Edward no giro la cabeza ni se inmuto por el sonido. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar una persona sentarse al lado suyo. No prestando atención cerro los ojos y tomo otra trago. El licor en su garganta casi le hace soltar un gemido.

-Hola, linda Bella. –Saludo Laurent a la persona a su costado. –Un placer tenerte por aquí hoy.

-Hola Laurent. –Contesto una femenina voz. Edward abrió los ojos procurando calma. Era una voz hermosa.

Laurent relleno el vaso de Edward, sin apartar la amable mirada y la cordial sonrisa dirigida a la muchacha. Los brazos del pálido doctor se hallaban tensos a la vez que su mano apretaba con fuerza el vaso. Quería voltear y mirar con sus propios ojos si la dueña de esa angelical voz podría ser igual de hermosa, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle. Dio una respiración profunda.

-¿Qué te ofrezco? –pregunto el barman.

-Un whisky –Contesto ella.

Edward volteo mientras su bebida le era entregada a la mujer. Observo el licor a través del cristal. La delicada y blanca mano tomo el recipiente. Él siguió el camino que marcaba aquel miembro.

Una muñeca delgada, con una pulsera de la cual colgaba un lobo de madera; un brazo delgado y blanco. El pecho que se levantaba orgulloso, pequeño, escondido tras un escote azul. Un hombro donde se hallaba un lunar. Un cuello largo, elegante, desnudo. Unos labios rojos, el inferior más grande que el superior. Una nariz respingona. Unos pómulos bañados en color carmín. Unas pestañas curvadas hacia arriba. Una cascada de cabellos castaños que llevaban a la gloria.

Y una certeza que le acompañaba.

Era sin lugar a dudas el ser más encantador que hubiese visto jamás.

Ella no esperaba aquello.

El caballero al lado suyo era extremadamente apuesto. Desde el momento en que le vio en la barra no pudo evitar sonrojarse ni observarlo a detalle. Parecía una escultura helena, representando una deidad. Dudosa tomo asiento junto a él, sintiéndose estupidamente herida cuando ni siquiera levanto la mirada para verla a pesar del ruido que provoco al sentarse.

Le dolió. ¿Qué demonios le llevo a pensar que alguien como él se fijaría en ella?

Y ahora, tan solo minutos después, sentía su mirada sobre de ella.

Nervios.

Soltó su bebida, temerosa de que, al levantarla para llevársela a la boca, sus manos temblaran. Tomando aire con fuerza para calmarse, cerrando los ojos para ralentizar los latidos de su corazón y sacando valor de quien sabe donde; encaro al hombre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Edward abrió los ojos sorprendido y deslumbrado por la sonrisa de la dama. Sus orbes chocolate le miraban con miedo y una pizca de dulzura. Un estupor placentero le rodeo al tiempo que la atmósfera se volvía calida. Ella se perdió en sus ojos esmeralda, él sonrió torcidamente. Ambos fueron victima del otro.

Un embrujo.

-Hola. –Dijo él con su voz aterciopelada.

-Hola –Respondió ella. –Linda noche, ¿eh?

-Si…

Torpeza.

Edward tamborileo los dedos contra la barra, Bella tomo su trago. Un silencio ahora incomodo que ambos pensaban como romper.

-¿Cómo...

-Deje…

Hablaron a la vez. Compartieron una risa, una mirada cómplice. Edward le invito un trago, Bella regalo un sonrojo. Brindaron a la salud del otro y, con movimientos sincronizados, acercaron el vaso a sus bocas, dieron un sorbo y lo colocaron nuevamente en su lugar. Otra sonrisa.

-Adelante –Le cedió ella la palabra, adelantando la caballería que tenia el sujeto.

-Tan solo déjeme decirle, señorita, que luce encantadora esta noche.

El color en sus mejillas aumento de intensidad. –Gracias.

-No tiene que agradecer, solo constato un hecho.

Sonrió. -¿Vienes de trabajar? –Pregunto.

-Así es. –Afirmo.-Soy medico.

-Impresionante.

-¿Tu que haces para ganarte la vida?

Encogió los hombros. –Soy escritora… o lo intento. La mayoría de mi tiempo se va en corregir los textos de otros.

-Sorprendente. –Halagó. –Jamás creí llegar a conocer a una escritora.

Una femenina risa. –No soy una escritora como tal, aun no termino mi primer libro siquiera.

-Y, si no entrometerme mucho, ¿De que tratara ese primer libro?

Negó –No suelo contarle la trama a extraños. –Bajo los ojos. –Temor a perderla, tu sabes.

-Totalmente comprensible. –Asintió. –Bueno, tan solo puedo decir que, si ese libro llega a ser tan interesante como su autora, te aseguro que tendrá éxito.

-Tus palabras son lindas. –Agradeció.

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Sus cuerpos se inclinaron hacia el otro, cual si fuesen imanes. Las sonrisas se ensancharon; lo ojos chocolates pestañaron coquetos. Los labios masculinos se torcieron galantes. Unos centímetros menos entre sus cuerpos cada vez…

Una voz desconocida rompiendo el encanto.

-¡Preciosa! –Grito un tipo al otro lado de la barra. -¡Si, tu! Muñeca de vestido azul.

Bella ignoro la voz y se alejo de Edward. Curvo los hombros en un intento involuntario por protegerse. Edward, al verla y sin pensárselo le rodeo los hombros con su brazo y la atrajo hacia si. Ambos sintieron e ignoraron el cosquilleo en la boca del estomago, el calor inundándoles.

-Ella esta conmigo. –Dijo en tono frió. Amenazante. Advirtiendo.

El otro hombre levanto las manos en señal de rendición y volvió a lo suyo. A regañadientes separo a la mujer de su cuerpo.

-Disculpa –Dijo apenado. –No quise molestarte con esto, pero fue lo primero en ocurrírseme cuando le vi y… –Carraspeo. –Lo lamento.

-Deja de disculparte. –Hablo ella regalándole una sonrisa. –Gracias por ayudarme.

Silencio.

De sus labios rojos salio un sonido que llamo la atención del hombre. –Puedo… ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Él asintió. –Lo que quieras.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Ninguna respuesta.

Edward miro hacia su vaso, dibujo el círculo con su dedo mientras pensaba en su respuesta. Entendía que preguntar aquello era básico en cualquier conversación que se efectúa con un extraño y esta se alarga por más de veinte o treinta minutos –Y ellos llevaban casi una hora juntos. Sin incluir en ello el brillo perspicaz y curioso que percibía en su mirada.

¿Qué le contestaría?

La costumbre le decía que nombrara lo primero que se le ocurriese, la conciencia y la intuición le recomendaban decir, por primera vez a una muchacha que se le acercara al azar, la verdad.

Noto en ella preocupación y desesperanza; fue entonces que se percato que llevaba mas tiempo callado del que era considerado adecuado, y mas para una pregunta tan sencilla como aquella. Decidió dar un rodeo mientras pensaba en la respuesta.

-¿Qué adelantas sabiendo mi nombre? –Pregunto a la morena. –Cada noche tengo uno distinto.

-¿Cuál es el de esta noche?

No respondió. Miro el vaso frente suyo.

-Oh, vamos. –Presiono ella, riendo. Edward podría jurar que era la risa más encantadora que hubiese escuchado nunca. –Tan solo pido un nombre, no tu identificación.

Sonrió. Y tomo una decisión.

-Edward.

-Bueno, _Edward –_ Hizo énfasis en el nombre, burlando todo el tiempo perdido. –Yo soy Bella.

-Un nombre que le va perfecto, señorita.

Carmín.

-Ahora, ¿puedo yo hacerte una pregunta?

-Adelante.

-¿Qué hace una dama como tu, sola en este lugar?

Ella parpadeo varias veces. -¿Qué te hace creer que estoy sola?

-De no estarlo, tú y yo no estuviésemos charlando justo ahora.

-¿Por qué no?

-¿Qué clase de hombre seria tu pareja, si te dejase sola tan solo un minuto?

Un idiota.

Un idiota mecánico.

Un diota mecánico que había ido hasta La Push a ver a sus amigos.

Un idiota mecánico que había ido hasta La Push a ver a sus amigos y la había dejado en Seattle sola.

Ese que cada día se alejaba más y más.

Su relación con Jacob siempre fue fácil. Tan fácil como respirar, solía describirla él. Y le quería. Era seguridad, calor, confort. Jacob era ese Sol que te calienta por las mañanas. Que acaricia tu rostro con sus rayos al alba. Fuego.

Pero Bella estaba harta de las respiraciones lentas y constantes. Estaba harta de la rutina. De lo conocido. Quería una respiración errática. Un reto. Una tormenta. Hielo.

Novedad.

Y algo le decía que ese hombre con quien conversaba podría ofrecérselo.

Su cuerpo se alteraba con tan solo observarlo. ¿Qué pasaría cuando se tocaran? ¿Si la sostuviera en brazos?

Quería averiguarlo. Experimentarlo en lugar de imaginarlo. Sabia que se sentiría culpable, que Jacob no se lo merecía –Aunque de un tiempo para acá ni siquiera la tocara y cada vez se preguntara con mas frecuencia quien rayos era Leah- que eso no era lo mas cuerdo que hubiera hecho en su vida.

Pero tenía aun mayor certeza de que lo necesitaba.

Arrepentimiento.

-¿Y bien? –A voz terciopelo de Edward la regreso a la realidad. –No has contestado mi pregunta.

Bella forzó su memoria a retroceder minutos atrás, recordando la cuestión hecha por el hombre.

_¿Qué hace una dama como tu sola en este lugar? _

Hasta hace unos segundos, solo dar un paseo; despejar la mente y pensar en su relación con Jacob que día a día parecía hundirse más en un abismo sin salida. Pero, ahora, su respuesta era otra.

Quería dejar de pensar. Quería perderse en sus verdes ojos. Quería fingir que su vida no era lo que era. Fingir que era libre.

Olvido.

Encogiéndose de hombros, respondió. –Tan solo estoy siguiendo la voz del instinto.

-Vaya. –Exclamo. -¿Y que te recomienda?

Rió, seductora. –Tan solo, me lanzo a buscar… -Callo, perdiendo la poca confianza que había encontrado.

Edward comprendió lo que la mujer quería decirle y, sorprendido por su cambio de actitud –de tímida a seductora, de confiada a temerosa- decidió ayudarle un poco. Después de todo, y desde que vio a esa morena, era lo que también deseaba.

-Imagino, preciosa, que un hombre. –Dijo intentando terminar la frase incompleta de la mujer.

Ella frunció los labios. –Algo más. –Dijo con confianza. –Un amante discreto. Que se atreva a perderme el respeto.

Le miro con intensidad. Él, pese a esperárselo, le sorprendió escucharlo. Aunque llevase tan solo una hora de conocerla, no le parecían palabras adecuadas ni usuales en esos bellos labios cereza. Ella le miro con deseo, acercándose más. Él sostuvo su mirada, inclinando su cuerpo en su dirección.

Y su siguiente pregunta termino con sus defensas.

-¿No quieres probar?

Edward sopeso aquella pregunta. ¿Qué si quería probar? ¡Claro que quería, Maldita sea! Llevaba deseándolo desde que la miro, desde que escucho saludarle, y aumento con el pasar de los minutos. Pero, pese a esto, algo le decía que aquello no era correcto.

Duda.

Bella, al no recibir respuesta, continúo hablando, intentando convencer –Vivo justo detrás de la esquina. –Hizo una seña con su mano a la salida –No me acuerdo si tengo marido…

Matrimonio.

Eso saco aun más de sus casillas a Edward. ¿Qué hacia una mujer casada buscando una aventura? Ahí quedo claro la mueca de Bella cuando menciono a su pareja. Realmente había un _alguien_ para ella. Estuvo por decir que no –no quería líos de faldas- de decirle a esta encantadora mujer que, aunque fuere bella, no arriesgaría su reputación enganchándose con una mujer que le pertenecía a otro.

Pero, ¡Demonios! Realmente le deseaba.

Entonces, la parte irracional de su mente, hizo una pregunta muy válida.

¿Qué clase de marido era, si ella había venido a este bar a buscar compañía?

La balanza hora se inclinaba hacia su parte irracional. Tan solo un gramo de cordura era lo que le obligaba a no aceptar la propuesta de la chica castaña… hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-Si me quitas con arte el vestido, te invito champán.

Rendición.

Edward saco su billetera. Tomo unos cuantos billetes –sin percatarse que sumaban una cantidad entre quinientos y mil dólares – Apuro la cerveza de un sorbo. Se puso de pie y mirando a Bella, asintió. Ella le sonrió a cambio y le imito. Estando a punto de colocar un billete sobre la barra, Edward para su mano.

-Alcanzara para cubrir lo de ambos.

Tomo su saco que anteriormente, al entrar, puso en el respaldo de su silla y lo paso por los hombros de la mujer. Tomando su mano le saco del local. Al traspasar las puertas dio un vistazo hacia atrás. El nombre del bar, que colgaba arriba del local, le parecía irónico ahora. Dejando que fuese Bella quien lo guiara, solo pudo pensar una cosa.

_-Acertó quien "El Templo del Morbo" le puso a este bar._

Isabella soltó su mano cuando el anonimato del local dejo de protegerlos. No podía arriesgarse a que alguien conocido la viese y comprendiera de que iba aquello; mantener distancia le ayudaría a no causar sospechas. Bien podía argumentar, si es que le observaban, que era un viejo amigo que coincidió con ella y a quien llevaba a su hogar para conversar.

Era creíble en alguien como ella.

Respeto.

Llegaron al portal de ese edificio departamental. Su hogar. Bella abrió la puerta y le dejo entrar antes de cerrarla. Agradeció internamente no encontrarse al casero –Mientras menos le vieran, mejor- y con rapidez se acerco al elevador. Apretó el botón y esperaron en silencio. Él intento posar su mano en sus hombros, ella le aparto con brusquedad. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ambos entraron. Solo ellos. Edward comenzaba a pensar que aquello no había sido buena idea. Bastaron las puertas cerrarse, para cambiar de opinión.

Ataque.

Al hallarse resguardada, Bella se arrojo sobre él. Tomándole por la camisa lo atrajo hacia ella y planto un desesperado beso en sus labios. Edward soltó un gemido de satisfacción; había deseado esos labios desde que le sonrieron por primera vez. Las manos femeninas se aferraron a su cabello, halándolo y trazando círculos en su cráneo; mientras que las masculinas recorrían su costado, acariciando su pecho, su cintura, sus caderas, su pierna. La tomo por el muslo y la engancho en su cadera.

Como dos estudiantes en celo.

Un piso antes del séptimo cielo se abrió el ascensor. Se separaron a regañadientes y salieron de ahí. Bella lo guio hacia su piso, donde le permitió el paso cuando la puerta estuvo abierta. Coloco el abrigo del hombre en el sofá y le observo curiosear en su hogar.

La atención de Edward se encontró en su alrededor. Aquello parecía mucho un departamento de soltero –como el suyo, podría decir- pero con un sutil y ligero toque femenino. Se acerco al sofá y se sentó sobre el, esperando el próximo movimiento de la mujer. Su mirada se guío hacia la mesita a su costado, donde se hallaban una lámpara, un teléfono y un portarretratos. Tomo este ultimo entre sus manos mientras ella se deshacía de sus zapatos.

Una pareja.

La morena que ahora tenía enfrente, siendo abrazada por la cintura por un hombre alto, corpulento y moreno. Un indio americano, podría intuir. Ambos sonreían. Ella con un hermoso vestido blanco, él en un esmoquin.

Boda.

-Fuiste una novia muy hermosa –Dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa, pese a estar estúpidamente enfadado.

-Gracias. –contesto incomoda. –Pero deja eso.- Se sentó junto de él. –Esta noche, fingiremos que no existe. – Sus labios se posaron sobre los de Edward -Seremos solo tú y yo.

-Me agrada la idea.

Un nuevo feroz beso dio inicio al acabar la frase. Edward la tomo de la cintura y la obligo a juntar sus cuerpos. A horcajadas sobre su regazo, Bella comenzó a mover sus caderas en su contra mientras su lengua se abría paso por su boca. Un gruñido, un gemido. Una mano traviesa que baja y aprieta. Bella tironeo de su corbata hasta que logro deshacer ese molesto nudo y la arrojo detrás suyo.

Los labios de Edward abandonaron los de ella para tomar camino al sur. Su barbilla fue lo primero en recibir ataque. Un mordisco en el cuello, para luego succionar y lamer. Un erótico beso tras la oreja, en ese punto que la vuelve loca y que logra aumentar la rapidez en que movía las caderas. Gimió bajito contra el oído de Edward, encendiéndolo.

El hombre mordisqueó su hombro arrancándole un suspiro. Bajo el tirante del vestido junto con el del sujetador. Y los labios bajaron más. Y una mano viajo de su muslo hacia arriba. Le apretó el trasero, le acaricio la cintura y se dispuso a bajar el cierre de aquel molesto vestido.

-Espera, espera –Pidió ella, alejándolo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto preocupado.

Se levanto de su regazo y bajo su vestido a su posición normal. Él se inclino hacia adelante, dándole un vistazo a sus piernas.

-Tengo que explicarte algunos puntos antes de… -hizo un ademan con la mano entre ambos. –De esto.

-Te escucho.

-En mi casa no hay nada prohibido. –Explico ella, acercándosele. –Pero no vayas a enamorarte. –Sonrió.

-Muy tarde. –Le siguió el juego. –Debiste advertírmelo antes de venir aquí. Me has hipnotizado por completo, pequeña bruja.

Bella rió antes de tomar compostura. Con mirada dura, hablo. –Es en serio. –Explico. –Esto no se repetirá nunca. Será algo… único.

-Claro. –Acepto. –Entiendo. Una experiencia inolvidable.

-No… -corrigió mordiendo su labio. –No es lo que trato de decir.

-Si no es lo que intentas dar a entender, entonces dilo sin rodeos.

Bella miro a través de la ventana que tenia a sus espaldas. Levantando la cortina observo las calles de Seattle. –A lo que me refiero, es que no se repetirá jamás. –Miro ahora al hombre frente suyo. –Una noche que disfrutaremos, una noche en que nada importa fuera de esta habitación, pero…

-¿Pero?

-Con el alba tendrás que marcharte, para no volver. –Termino.

-Entiendo.

-Te marcharas de aquí. –Continuo. –Olvidando que me has conocido, que una vez estuviste en mi cama.

-De acuerdo…

-Entiéndeme –Dijo con desesperación alejándose de él, sus cabellos fueron sujetados por fuerza por sus manos. –Si alguien llegase a saberlo… el rumor, las miradas despectivas, los malos tratos, el daño a mi reputación… son cosas que me lastimarían… a mi y a… -Callo antes de mencionar su nombre. –No, no podría vivir con eso. Se me juzgaría muy duramente… -observo a Edward. -¿Tu me entiendes, cierto?

-Lo hago. –Acepto. –Cálmate.

Edward se aproximo a ella y la tomo por los hombros. Le sacudió con suavidad regresándola a la realidad. Isabella le miro con suplica en los ojos. Tomo sus manos sin inmutarse en esa calida sensación que envolvió su cuerpo al tocar el masculino y con voz desesperada, dijo.

-Hay caprichos de amor que una dama no debe tener.

El hombre de ojos esmeraldas se soltó. Él si que había notado ese extraño sentimiento que embargo su ser al contacto con las delicadas y blancas manos de Isabella. Se acerco a la ventana abierta, saco de su chaqueta un paquete de cigarrillos y saco uno. Lo coloco en su boca mientras miraba a Bella, al sacar un encendedor lo alzo hacia ella. Bella, aun un tanto alterada, negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender que aquello no le molestaba. Él prendió el tabaco y dio una calada. Soltó el humo despacio.

-Es mejor que te calles – Dijo con voz neutral, sin darle importancia. –No me gusta invertir en quimeras.

-¿Quimeras?

Otra calada al cigarro. –Es innecesaria la diatriba que sueltas, mujer. –El humo se perdió en el cielo de Seattle. –También son absurdos tus temores.

-¿Cómo puedes decir que son absurdos e innecesarios?

-Es simple. –Explico mirándole a los ojos. –Me han traído hasta aquí tus caderas, no tu corazón.

Sacudió su cabeza -No… no entiendo.

Edward Apago el cigarrillo y lo arrojo por la ventana. –No pienso ir divulgando esto por ahí, y, puedes estar segura, no voy a enamorarme de ti.

-Oh. –Dijo, con decepción destilando en su voz. –Bien.

-Ahora –Dijo acercándose nuevamente a ella. –Quedando aclarado ese punto… -aparto su mano de su cuello -¿Continuamos?

Asintió. –Sí, pero no aquí. –Tomo su mano. –Sígueme.

Edward obedeció. Le siguió por un pasillo, donde ella se detuvo frente la segunda puerta. Una cama en el centro, un tocador a un costado. Edward sintió una oleada de furia al imaginársela en esa habitación, en _esa_ cama. Con él.

-Esta es la habitación de invitados. –Hablo con angelical voz. –Si lo que creo que estas pensando es cierto, puedes estar tranquilo. –Su mirada se ensombreció. –No tengo tan pocos escrúpulos como para acostarme contigo donde lo hago todas las noches con _él._

Coloco un dedo sobre sus labios callándola. –Solo nosotros esta noche, ¿recuerdas? -Se agacho hacia ella al tiempo que la guiaba dentro de la habitación. –Deja de pensar.

Beso.

Más calmado que los anteriores. Nuevamente él dirigió las manos a su espalda y lenta, muy lentamente, bajo el cierre del vestido. Luego le siguieron los tirantes y el vestido cayó al suelo. Edward dio un paso hacia atrás para mirarle. Lencería azul, piernas largas, vientre plano, pechos pequeños, piel blanca, sonrojo.

Perfección.

-Eres hermosa –Le afirmo pegándola a su cuerpo.

Bella deshizo los botones de la camisa y la retiro de su cuerpo. Delineo con su lengua su labio mientras su mano acariciaba con avidez sus pectorales. Sus uñas se deslizaron por su pecho hasta debajo de su ombligo y gimió. Edward guio sus manos por sus piernas, su espalda, su cintura; de vez en cuando metía la mano en su ropa interior y le acariciaba los glúteos.

Él subió. Ella bajo. Un sujetador que se abre. Un botón de pantalón que se suelta.

Los labios de Edward volvieron a donde estaban antes de que ella le interrumpiera. Cubrió de besos sus hombros y bajo los tirantes del sujetador. Sus pechos quedaron al descubierto mientras la prenda azul chocaba contra el suelo. Inmediatamente Edward llevo sus manos a ellos y los acaricio reverente. Un nuevo quejido de ella basto para saber que le gustaba lo que hacía –si es que los erectos pezones no se lo había ya confirmado. Subió su lengua por su cuello para terminar tras su oido y succiono con fuerza.

Bella volvió a gemir.

Alejándose de sus pechos sus manos se movieron sobre su vientre, rodeo los costados y coloco las manos sobre su trasero. La atrajo hacia si, y la restregó contra su, evidente, erección.

-¿Sientes eso, Bella? –le pregunto con voz ronca al oído. -¿Lo sientes?

-Si… -Susurro con dificultad.

-¿Te das cuenta de lo que me haces? –Empujo sus caderas hacia ella. -¿Te das cuenta de cómo me pongo por ti?

Bella se mordió el labio por respuesta. La mano del hombre entro en sus bragas y se coló sobre la curva, se adentro un poco más, y le acaricio. Un poco más dentro, mas fondo…

-¡Ah! –Grito ella cuando sintió su dedo tocando su clítoris.

Edward trazo un círculo frenético contra ese punto tan sensible. La respiración de ella se agilizo y se volvió errática mientras colocaba su cabeza en su hombro. Pequeños quejidos salían de vez en cuando de sus labios. Su mano se movió de arriba abajo, acariciando, antes de hundir dos dedos en su interior.

-Edward. –Le llamo.

-¿Te gusta esto, Bells? –Pregunto sacándolos lentamente. –Claro que sí. –Volvió a meterlos. –Claro que te gusta. –Los saco. –Te encanta.

Siguió con ese juego. Cada movimiento de sus dedos era acompañado por un gemido de ella. Cuando el ritmo era lento, el gemido también lo era. Cuando aumento la velocidad, los gemidos fueron más rápidos. De vez en cuando le daba un apretón rápido a su clítoris ganando por respuesta un grito. Las piernas de Bella se volvieron gelatina al tiempo que los espasmos comenzaban. Se aferro a sus hombros como si en eso se le fuera la vida, antes de acabar con un suspiro.

Edward saco la mano de su braga –Mira lo mojada que estas para mí. –Puso los dedos enfrente de sus ojos y Bella se lanzo a él, besándolo con pasión.

Deseo.

Mientras las lenguas batallaban, el cierre del pantalón era bajado. Edward engancho sus dedos en las bragas y las bajo rápidamente. Bella empujo su pantalón y bóxer fuera de su cuerpo y su mano se cerró sobre su miembro.

Ahora Edward fue quien gimió.

Bella lo condujo hacia la cama y se subió sobre esta. Coloco al hombre frente a ella, con las rodillas tocando el borde del colchón. Le abrazo por el cuello y volvió a juntar sus labios. Descendió una de sus manos por su torso hasta cerrarse sobre su miembro. Movió la mano en constantes movimientos. Arriba abajo, apretando la base, trazando círculos sobre la cabeza. Aumento la velocidad mientras él pellizcaba sus pezones. Bella beso su cuello, lamiendo y succionando, dejando una marca.

Los jadeos aumentaron, las caricias se intensificaron. Edward gruño y separo a Bella de su cuerpo. Cargándola, la deposito con suavidad en medio de la cama y subió sobre de ella.

La boca femenina dejo salir un suspiro cuando sintió su peso sobre el suyo.

Calidez.

Edward beso sus parpados, sus mejillas, su boca. Bajo a su cuello y se entretuvo largo rato. Siguió descendiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos e introdujo uno de ellos en la boca. La espalda de Bella se arqueo, ofreciéndose. La lengua de él se arremolino sobre el pezón. Dio círculos, golpeteo y succiono con avidez; mientras que la otra manos acariciaba, pellizcaba y sopesaba. Ella se aferro a sus cabellos cuando sintió un pequeño mordisco.

-Edward…

-Dime, cariño.

-Por favor.

Edward se separo de sus pechos y le miro a los ojos, nublados de deseo. –Dime que es lo que quieres, hermosa.

-A ti.

-Aquí estoy.

-Por favor…

-Dilo Bella –Ordeno mientras acariciaba su entrada con la cabeza de su miembro. –Di lo que deseas.

-Te quiero… ah… dentro de mí.

Estiro su mano hacia el cajón junto a la cama y saco un condón. Se lo ofreció y Edward se lo coloco deprisa.

Deseo.

Inclino nuevamente su cuerpo sobre el femenino. Acaricio su mejilla y beso suavemente sus labios mientras se sumergía en su interior.

-Mhh- Soltó ella.

Edward comenzó a moverse dentro de ella a un acompasado ritmo. Lento, sin prisas. Bella se aferro a su espalda mientras sus gemidos aumentaban de intensidad. Enrosco sus piernas en su cintura, haciéndolo llegar más profundo.

-Eres… tan cálida. –Dijo él en su oído. –Dios, Bella.

Ella volvió a gemir.

-Edward…. –Llamo. –Más rápido.

Obedeció. Tomo una de sus piernas y la elevo hasta su hombro. Este nuevo ángulo le hacía llegar más profundo y provoco en ella un grito de asombro. El sonido de sus respiraciones, los quejidos, gemidos y sus carnes al encontrarse fueron los ruidos que llenaron esa habitación.

Edward perdió el control por un segundo y aumento la velocidad a un ritmo frenético y descoordinado. Isabella grito de placer al mismo tiempo que sentía esa familiar burbuja en el vientre, a tan solo instantes de explotar.

Tan cerca.

Edward le soltó las piernas y volvió a acomodarse sobre de ella. Un quejido de protesta salió de los labios de la mujer. La cara masculina se enterró en sus cabellos y siguió con las estocadas. Ahora eran lentas, pero certeras y profundas. Fuertes. El sonido de sus gruñidos junto a su oído la estaba volviendo loca.

Y cuando el giro las caderas, ella alcanzo el cielo.

Bastaron pocos movimientos para que Edward le hiciese compañía. Mientras explotaba perdió el control y mordió la coyuntura de su hombro provocándole un jadeo.

Dejo que su cuerpo cayera sobre el de ella mientras ambos respiraban con dificultad. Edward beso cada parte de ella que estaba a su alcance y ella acaricio su espalda, calmante.

-Eso… eso fue… wow.

-Si –Dijo él. –Wow.

Y la noche apenas comenzaba.

Y el resto de la velada se lleno de encuentros. Copas, risas y excesos. Cuerpos que se encuentran. Labios que besan. Manos que se aferran. Almas que se unen.

Destino.

Almas gemelas que se encuentran pero que no lo notan. Corazones que están hechos uno para el otro, negándose a verlo.

Engaño.

Esa mañana Edward le dio un beso en la frente mientras dormía. No resistió el impulso de besar nuevamente sus labios antes de marcharse, despertándola.

-¿Dónde vas? –pregunto ella aun adormilada.

-A casa. Tengo que cambiarme. –Explicó. –mi turno comienza en una hora.

-Es sábado… vuelve a la cama. –Halo de su camisa. –Anda –Le beso.

-Estas por convencerme. –Bromeo.

Y estuvo por hacerlo. A nada estaba de olvidarse del trabajo y volver con ella. Pero no podía. Lo dejo muy claro anoche, cuando aun estaban lucidos.

"_Con el alba tendrás que marcharte, para no volver. Olvidando que me has conocido, que una vez estuviste en mi cama."_

Aquello fue suficiente para soltarla.

Desolación.

Se marcho antes del amanecer. Continuó con su día como si nada hubiese pasado; excepto por un pequeño detalle.

Jamás salió de sus pensamientos.

Volvió al bar a la noche siguiente. Laurent le miro extrañado. Edward no solía visitar el lugar los sábados; aun así le ofreció el trago de siempre. A punto estuvo de preguntarle por su marcha el día anterior con _Isabella Black_, pero decidió no hacerlo, no era asunto suyo, después de todo.

Discreción.

Él miro hacia su costado, donde la noche anterior había estado ella. Levanto su vaso y brindó con su silla vacía. Ingirió de golpe la bebida y se pidió una cerveza bien fría.

Desconcierto.

Aun ahora, cuando se pone a recordarlo, no sabe decir con certeza si soñó, o era suya la ardiente voz que le dijo al oído:

-Me moría de ganas, querido, de verte otra vez.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Nueva historia. Inspirada en esa hermosísima canción "Peor para el Sol" de Joaquin Sabina. **

**Tengo que decir que la letra de la canción está incluida aquí, siendo varias frases en todo el transcurso de la historia. n.n Escúchenla, se las recomiendo ampliamente, es simplemente hermosa.**

**Es el primer lemmon que escribo *sonrojo* Hasta vergüenza me da…. ¡Y eso que me gustan los lemmons! En fin, que me gustaría su opinión sincera. **

**¿Gusto? ¿No lo hizo? ¿Debería dedicarme a otra cosa? xD. **

**Por ahora es un Oneshot… pero queda la posibilidad abierta de convertirlo en una historia con más capítulos… Eso depende de ustedes. ¡Comenten si desean que continúe o se quede de esa manera! **

**Para quienes leen **_**Mentiras Piadosas**_** aviso que estoy trabajando ya en la continuación, y pido disculpas por no actualizarla… tiempos difíciles, ya saben. **

**¡Saludos!**


End file.
